


Feels like a Dream

by PattRose



Series: The Dream Series [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: William and Simon have a heart to heart talk.  Will everything turn out?





	Feels like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluewolf458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/gifts).



Simon groaned in his sleep, waking William up. William sat up in bed and looked to make sure that Simon was all right. Thank God, Simon was off that day. And they still had a day to go before dinner at Jimmy and Blair’s. 

William got closer to Simon and started kissing his way down Simon’s chest and then began to give him a blow job from heaven. Simon woke up instantly and tried to get Will to talk to him, but Will was too good at sucking cock. When Simon came with a shout, William moved away from him with a big smile on his face. 

“Come here. I’ll take care of you,” Simon suggested. 

“Too late…”

“Oh, that makes me horny again. You’re very good at this whole love making thing. Can I ask some questions?” Simon asked. 

Will got out of bed and put his sleep pants on and then went and sat on the edge of Simon’s side of the bed. “Ask me anything you want. We need to talk. I’m ready.”

“Are we going to be out?”

“Yes, I see us being a happy couple for many, many years. I’m in really good shape, Simon. So you needn’t worry about my age.”

“I’m not worried about your age. I am worried about you being faithful to me and me alone. Can you do that?”

“Yes… I’m ready to settle down. We’ll find a house and you are moving in with me. You can rent your house out or sell it, whatever you want to do. But with the new house you’ll be on the mortgage papers, if there is a mortgage.”

“You want me to move in with you? Don’t you think you should have a talk with Steven and Jim about this first?” Simon asked. 

“It’s none of their business and Jimmy is on board already. Stop worrying about everything, Simon. It’s all going to work out well. I promise.”

Simon pulled Will down for a much needed kiss. Simon finally pulled away when he needed more breath. “I love you, Will. You make me very happy.”

“I’m sorry it started out wrong yesterday. I just needed to get my head straight. I’m in the right place now. I love you so much. I can’t believe we met that night three months ago at a gay bar. I was shocked to see you there and you were even more shocked to see me. I think we were drawn together because we were friends first. You know what it feels like to me?”

“What, Will?”

“It feels like a dream. You know like one of those you never want to wake up from? I’m very happy and I’m glad you’re in my life, Simon.”

“I’m so glad we took the chance on dating one another, even though you didn’t want to at first. But I’m told I’m very persuasive. I think I might be,” Simon joked. 

“What do you think about looking at houses today? Are you in the mood? First we’ll have a nice shower. Then I’m make breakfast and then we can go. I can’t wait to get our new life started.”

“Will, you don’t think you need to talk to the boys first?”

William smiled and said, “No, I do not. Now, don’t bring it up again. I’m going to call Barb and ask her what she has to show us today. Then I would like to take you out for dinner tonight. Just the two of us.”

Simon kissed Will and said, “Call and I’ll start warming the water up in the shower.”

“Sounds good. I’ll meet you in there in five.” 

Simon watched William walk into the living room and wondered how in the hell that man kept in such good shape. He had abs of a 35 year old man in incredible shape. Simon had abs of a man that sat at a desk all day long and didn’t get enough exercise. He was going to have to work on his routine. 

Simon stripped, relieved himself and got into the shower. He began to wash his hair and his body waiting for William. _What’s taking him so long._

William came into the bathroom wearing a big smile and said, “We’re going to see five houses in an hour. No time for fooling around. I want to make you breakfast before we leave.”

“Sounds good to me. Come here and I’ll scrub you clean,” Simon said. 

Before long they were kissing and doing hand jobs on each other. William loved all the sex he was getting these days. Once they were done in the shower, they dried off, got dressed and went into the kitchen. 

As William promised, he made a great breakfast for the two of them. William was starving. 

Simon got them each a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. William brought scrambled eggs over and bacon. There was enough for six people, but funny how they ate every bite. They cleaned up the kitchen and then brushed their teeth again before they left for the day.

*

“This house looks small enough for the two of us, but expensive. I want it to be something I can afford too. I don’t want to be taken care of, Will.”

“Okay… But we have to look. I love it. I think we found our home.”

“It looks fancy, Will. You know I’m not fancy. You knew this from the start.”

“I know but we’re going to look anyhow. We’ll see what it looks like.”

They got out and looked over the property and Barb drove up at that moment. It was perfect timing. William was ready to knock on the door.

“Hello, William. Hello, Simon. This is lovely isn’t it? It’s a three bedroom, 2000 square feet and three bathrooms. It’s very nice. It’s been on the market for some time. They’re too high, so think up what you would offer after you see it.”

She unlocked the front door, which was beautiful. It was very rustic. Not at all what Simon would have thought William would like. _I wonder if he’s shopping with me in mind…_

They entered the foyer and it was large with a big closet. Both men loved it so far. The floors were all hardwood and just gorgeous. They walked into the house further and saw how pretty it was. Every room they walked into had them saying, “Oh, wow!” The kitchen was stunning, but what sold it to Simon was the bedroom. It had a fireplace, a huge bathroom and a door off their room that went into the back yard. Simon realized he was thinking of it as their room. He knew he was a goner. He also knew that he’d never be able to afford it. 

The back yard was filled with entertaining spaces and had a swing set. Barb said, “If you’d like the swing set they’ll leave it.”

“We would never need it-I don’t think anyhow,” William said. 

“We could donate it to the homeless shelter for their yard,” Simon suggested. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, Simon. I know why William wanted you to go along for this.”

William saw the look of hurt on Simon’s face and said, “He’s my life partner. We’ll be buying this together.”

Simon walked over to him and leaned down for a kiss. Barb snickered and they moved into the other rooms. 

“So how much?” Simon asked. 

She pulled out the paper for Simon and William and Simon almost fainted. 

“Will, we can’t afford this house.”

“I already sold mine and it’ll pay for this one. We’re good, Simon. You’re doing the utilities,” William insisted. 

Barb said, “I would offer twenty thousand less. It’s way over-priced. How does that sound, William and Simon?”

“Will, this is only the first house we’ve seen.”

“You don’t like it that much do you?” William asked point blank. 

“Yeah, I do. But I think you might be jumping the gun a little bit. Let’s see a couple of others first.”

“What do you have next for us, Barb?”

“I shouldn’t have showed you this one first. The others aren’t as nice.”

Simon looked at Will’s face and saw he really wanted that house. “Then I guess we’ll take this one then.”

Will went into Simon’s arms and they embraced. 

Barb patted Simon on the back and said, “Good job, Simon.”

William told Barb how much he wanted to offer and Simon thought the people might say no. It was a lot less than what they had been asking. They waited in the living room for the response and Barb finally got a phone call and smiled at both men. She closed her cell and said, “Congratulations, you just bought a house. You’re paying cash, am I right?”

William smiled. “Yes, I have it in the bank. When will we close?”

“With any luck, thirty days from now. I’m going to go back to the office, you follow me and we’ll get everything written up properly.”

“We’ll follow you there,” Simon said. 

William kissed Simon again and said, “This is going to be so awesome.”

Simon smiled and said, “I can’t wait for tomorrow night to tell Jim and Blair about this house. It’s going to be great.”

They got into the car and Simon followed Barb as closely as he could. But William knew where the office was so Simon wasn’t really worried. 

Once all the paperwork was done, they went back out to the car and Simon asked, “Where are we going to dinner? Could we make it lunch? I’m starving. All that spending money has made me hungry.” 

William snickered and said, “You choose for lunch. I’ll choose for dinner. We don’t want to overeat tonight because we’re going to Jimmy and Blair’s for dinner and the game. I can’t wait to tell them about the house. We should have taken pictures.”

Simon called Barb and said, “Do you have pictures of the house that you could send to William’s email account?” 

“Yes, I’ll send them to you. Have a good day, Simon.”

“Thanks, Barb.”

“You’re so thoughtful, Simon. Thank you.”

They drove to the Olive Garden for lunch and got out to get seated as soon as they could. 

“Are you excited about telling Jimmy and Blair about the house?”

“Oh yeah. I can’t wait to tell them and show them the pictures. It’s a great house,” Simon agreed. 

“This does feel like a dream. A dream come true,” William added. 

They talked about the house and how happy they were all during lunch and then went home to celebrate as only they could. 

 

TBC


End file.
